<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flames by fallingyoonjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132345">flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin'>fallingyoonjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, got inspired at 1am and wrote this, there's sex and yeah sasuke bottoms, what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke's weight is a welcomed pressure against naruto's body where the dark-haired boy (man now, naruto remarks silently, having to remind himself that this is not the same 12-year-old teenager he used to train alongside with) is plastered against him like an oversized octopus with human limbs.</p><p>or</p><p>naruto reflects on his and sasuke's relationship after sasuke gets brought back to konoha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i suddenly had the urge to write narusasu and i literally made this shit up as i went so it prolly makes zero sense but who cares. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sasuke's weight is a welcomed pressure against naruto's body where the dark-haired boy (man now, naruto remarks silently, having to remind himself that this is not the same 12-year-old teenager he used to train alongside with) is plastered against him like an oversized octopus with human limbs.</p><p>the position is not comfortable by any means. sasuke is 26 years old and a shinobi, and while he's always been more slender and lithe, the way all uchihas are, rather than bulked with muscles that strain against tight shirts, like chouji or even kiba, one can't live like a shinobi and not put on weight or muscle. naruto has to take shallow breaths because sasuke is pressed against his lungs and there's definitely drool on his collarbone. anyone else and he would have shoved them off ages ago. but. it's not just anyone, because it's sasuke. sasuke who ran off over a decade ago heart full of darkness and resentment breaking naruto's heart in million pieces, sasuke who came back bloody and damaged years later, resentment gone to make way for anguish and despair instead, stomping on the million pieces and shattering them even further, sasuke who is now clinging tightly onto naruto, gathering the pieces and mending them together. naruto can only sleep peacefully knowing sasuke is here and safe.</p><p>naruto brushes back inky hair and studies the face the action reveals. sasuke's skin is pale, a beautiful contrast to naruto's tanned hands. he looks beautiful, his thin eyebrows relaxed and mouth slightly parted. there's a long scar running over his left eye, slicing the eyebrow and ending at the corner of his mouth. it took months for sasuke to tell how he got it, unconsciously curling on himself while recounting his time with orochimaru. naruto tightens his hold on sasuke's waist, relishing the unintelligible mumbles escaping the other's mouth. he's safe. he's here.</p><p>it has taken them years to get to this point, together in bed inside the house they both live in. sasuke had been like a rabid dog when he arrived in konoha, his hands bound and his chakra sealed. he lashed out at everyone, spitting bitter insults in kakashi's and naruto's face through the prison bars, kicking and scratching whenever someone got close. naruto's pleads of 'please sasuke, we're just trying to help you' and 'you have to let them treat your wounds, sasuke, please' only set him off more. naruto's heart ached to look at him, desperately wanting to make it better but not knowing how.</p><p>as the white-hot anger slowly bled out of sasuke, he turned to silence. naruto would sit outside his cell for hours every day, trying to coax words out of him to no avail, the despair inside him growing with each day he got no response. and then one day he took his usual place on the floor, resigning himself to hours of silence (and still wanting to be there, because sasuke didn't deserve to rot in a cell alone), when a croaky voice called out:</p><p>'naruto?' sasuke's voice was quiet, but in the oppressing silence it rang loudly. naruto scrambled to his knees, gripping the cold bars tightly. his chest constricted painfully, slivers of hope rising in his heart.</p><p>'yeah, sasuke?' he whispered, unwilling to startle the other boy. a long silence ensued, but naruto had learned to be patient years ago when dealing with sasuke. he would wait for centuries, if that's what it took because sasuke was worth it.</p><p>'thank you.'</p><p>naruto had swallowed, unsure of what he was getting thanked for (sasuke refused to answer him when he asked couple of years later, adamantly insisting he was delirious and just said whatever came to his head) but accepting it all the same. from there, sasuke started talking more, in short sentences and with long pauses, but talking all the same. he started complying with the guards and the government, even allowing them to do mental health assessments. when tsunade cleared sasuke from prison months later on the condition that he would have to live with an experienced ninja who could keep and eye on him, naruto had jumped at the chance.</p><p>living with sasuke was challenging at first. he refused to let down his guard and the conversation was stilted. naruto wanted to ask every day, so desperately, why sasuke had left, why he didn't just come back, why he never asked for help, naruto would have done anything for him, even if it meant accompanying him to kill his brother, he would have done it. and every day he bit his tongue, letting sasuke set the pace. they fell into a routine; naruto made breakfast and sasuke washed the dishes afterwards. then sasuke would go to his weekly therapy session and naruto would go visit sakura in the hospital. in the evening they would sit on the sofa in silence, watching whatever came on tv before going to bed. it was after months of living together that naruto woke up with a start at 3am (he knew because of the orange glow in the dark alarm clock on the nightstand that he had bought the last time he went out to shop with sasuke). squinting into the darkness he could just make out sasuke's silhouette on the doorway. he raised himself on his elbows.</p><p>'sasuke? are you okay?' his voice was still groggy with sleep. clearing his throat, he waited for a response that never came. sasuke merely shifted in place. eyes adjusting to the darkness, naruto realised sasuke was only in his underwear, pale skin on display. his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>'sasuke?' while sasuke was unpredictable at best, and even with his chakra sealed he could kill naruto in 4.5 seconds, he wasn't afraid. if sasuke wanted to kill him, he would have done so already. he was nothing if not efficient. instead, he was worried for his best friend-turned-traitor-turned-roommate. sasuke had never done this before, at least not to naruto's knowledge. the raven-haired boy walked silently closer, lifting a knee onto the bed, eyes never straying from naruto's. the blonde felt his breath catch from the sight of sasuke crawling to straddle his hips.</p><p>'wh- sasuke, what are you doing?' his words came out as a squeak as sasuke experimentally rolled his hips against naruto's. the blonde was mortified to find his own member stiffening in interest.</p><p>'i want you to fuck me, naruto, to make me forget. can you do that?' sasuke whispered, leaning down to hover over the blonde. his eyes were red-rimmed and his hands slightly trembled where they were splayed against naruto's bare chest. it didn't take long for naruto to connect the dots, already familiar with the other's recurring nightmares. he never knew how to make sasuke feel better, how to help him, but now here he was, in his lap, asking for naruto to make him forget. naruto lifted his hands to grip sasuke's thighs, letting out a stuttering breath. and so that night, he fucked sasuke on his bed, wanting to make him feel something good for once in his life, wanting to give him all the pleasure he could, if just for one night. and if he had fantasized about doing that for many years before that night, well, that was only for naruto to know.</p><p>sex became a habit after that night. almost every night, sasuke climbed into naruto's bed, sometimes naruto would go to sasuke's. the relationship didn't come until way later, after sasuke had started training to go on missions again with kakashi. naruto had blurted out 'i love you' like an idiot when sasuke was riding his cock, soft noises leaving his mouth, looking so so beautiful with his graceful neck bared and slim thighs trembling from the effort. it had ended with sasuke storming out of the house and naruto painfully hard and feeling like he had just ruined the best thing in his life. days of ignoring naruto and a few drinks later, sasuke had pushed him into the empty bathroom during a get-together at neji's house and declared that he'd done some reflecting, and might also-kind of-sort of-maybe have feelings for naruto and had kissed him roughly. and that was that. shikamaru had smirked when they emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, raising his beer lazily.</p><p>'congratulations for finally pulling your head out of your ass, uchiha.' sasuke had sniped something back while kiba barked out a laugh and neji and shino hid their snickers in their drinks, but naruto was too occupied staring at his boyfriend (his boyfriend, he could barely believe it) to listen. 

and now, years later, a 26-year-old naruto is holding a sleeping sasuke in his arms, heart so full of love he felt like combusting. life with sasuke isn't always easy, but he knows this is the man he wants to marry someday, if sasuke will only allow it. naruto takes another breath and tightens his hold on the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>